Last Christmas
by Topaznik-Citrine
Summary: They would make the necessary preperations to assure that they were ready to, erm, pass on. And so, on this Christmas Eve, Chrono and Rosette would finally seek peace, and find a way to mend all thats been broken. RxC


**plaA/N: I was inspired by Sinead O' Conner's 'Silent Night' to begin writing holiday fics.**

**What better anime/manga to begin the religious holiday banter with than Chrono Crusade?**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Because if I did I would be rich, old, male, and Japanese.**

**I am middle-class, very young, female, and Latina. **

**So as you can see, I am obviously NOT Daisuke Moriyama. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, in earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil, Amen." They chorused in near perfect harmony, having memorized the prayer from the routine of constant repetition throughout many years.

On this night, the church seemed crowded and formal as everyone sat down and listened obediently to the Priest's special sermon, for it was Christmas eve. Few murmurs of conversation from adults and giggles of barely-contained excitement from children could be heard in the background of the large cathedral.

This year, Rosette sat in silent triumph by her best friend and kind devil partner, Chrono. She had begged Sister Kate to allow him entrance to this mass, whining and complaining until the poor head nun could take no more, and gave in. Chrono squirmed nervously in his seat, crimson eyes flickering from face to face, corner to corner. He always seemed to catch one man with his head turned to blatantly stare or glare at him, or women whispering to their companions with their narrowed eyes glancing at his general directions, or small kids pointing at him while tugging at their mother's skirts. Why, oh _why _had he come with Rosette to this torture, to this place of judgment non-acceptance?!

But he knew why.

It was the same reason Rosette's smug smile faltered, why Sister Kate had gone soft this time, why he had agreed to come almost eagerly, why a melancholy atmosphere seemed to hover around them and everyone close who knew...

Their time was almost up.

They'd kept quiet. All of them. But it was plain to see in Rosette's dreamy, distracted sapphire eyes, that were so usually alive and contained sparks of energy. The once electric-blue like lightning now a dormant azure, like calm, pensive waters. It was plain to see in Chrono's pallid complexion that had been a natural tan, in his worry-filled glances and his extreme sweet care of his contractor, the girl who meant so much to him, and he meaning so much to her.

Plain.. plain to see in the fake smiles of the other nuns... of Azmaria and Satella. Of Kate and Remington. Fake smiles that were meant to hide their sadness, meant to hide how they wept in the night as they thought of the little time they had left with the two people they'd seen as family, friends, daughter, even, maybe not son, but someone they'd become fond of either way. How they tried not to let their minds linger of the thought of near-future mourning.

And for Rosette and Chrono... no matter how hard they tried, they could not help but wonder what... lied beyond for them.

Rosette worried about never seeing Joshua alive again. About never seeing Chrono again, if he was not allowed through God's gracious gates....

Chrono worried about Rosette. Resented having had taken her precious time away. He cursed himself for it every single day, knowing it would not bring back the life she'd lost...

The others only prayed to see them again one day. No one had mentioned anything for the past week or so, but on this Christmas eve's night, she could not help herself.

"Chrono..." She whispered, head slightly tilted down, eyes not exactly focused on anything in particular (like it had been nowadays).

"Yes, Rosette?" He turned to her, giving her his full attention. She hesitated, opening her mouth to speak maybe once or twice, but immediately closing it again.

"Can.... uhm. I just want you to know.. I don't ever regret the contract, and I never will. " she said, voice wavering a tad. His eyes widened, before a small, sad smile took his boyish features. His hand reached for hers, and gave a small, reassuring squeeze.

He bit his lip. He carefully chose his next words, but it did not help- he knew the next thing he was going to say was going to sound stupid and greedy, and that he would probably regret them. But he just had to know, had to make sure she wouldn't be reckless, even in death.

"Rosette.. if I don't make it up there, you won't follow me.. uhm, down, will you?" H cleared his throat as quietly possible, brows furrowing.

She shook her head. "Wasn't planning to."

"Oh." He was surprised by how this hurt him, but he shook off the thought instantly, realizing how moronic it was of him.

"I was planning of dragging your ass up with me, no matter where we're headed." She smirked, and he noted a glint in her eye. Now that was the Rosette he'd come to know and love.

Know and love.... the truth in his words were overwhelming, and it came to him in some sort of sudden epiphany.

"Rosette, I love you." he said in all seriousness. It wasn't a hopeful statement- it was a solid fact, as if he were reminding or assuring her of the already far-too-obvious. As if he'd said it a million times before, when really he'd demonstrated it, but it was the first time it was verbalized.

Her brows shot up, and another spark of life came into her eyes. "I know. I love you, too." She smiled.

It shouldn't have surprised him, but even how he knew the answer before she said it, yet he was still on the edge of his seat, kept him a bit baffled about his own contradictory reactions. She leaned her head on his shoulder and his cheek against the top of her golden-haired head, and they listened to the beautiful songs of 'silent night' and such, and the deep words of that the father recited up on the altar.

When the mass was over, people lingered and wandered, each going their own way, kissing strangers goodbye and handing out handshakes.

Rosette and Chrono walked a small distance away from the church, staring up at the starry night sky hand in hand. The snow fell peacefully around them, collecting on the ground and adding to the piles of fluffy yet cold, white sheets.

"I'm kind of scared of dying." Rosette commented nonchalantly.

"Me too." Chrono admitted timidly.

Rosette raised a fine, blond eyebrow. "You? The great former-devil Chrono, who has been to the depths of hell and back, is afraid of death?"

The way she made it sound made them both burst out laughing, laughing in the very face of death. Once their chuckles died down, he sighed.

"I just don't know what other possible eternal damnation their could possibly for someone like me." He said softly. Rosette flinched at the comment, and a look of determination was suddenly set in her face.

"The lord is a merciful lord. All you must do is confess your sins, ask- I don't care if you have to plead, if you have to get on your hands and knees and _BEG _for forgiveness, but damn it- you will somehow be washed of your sin, gain forgiveness, and get our butts up there!" she yelled, pumping a fist in the air. Chrono went dot-eyed for a moment.

"You... want me to go to confessionals?" he thought about the horror and rejection on whichever priest was unlucky enough to be stuck with the devil as he listed off his sins from the time he used to be a cruel, merciless devil, and winced at the terrible memory of his stupidity.

"NO! I want you to go to the cross, and have a personal conversation with him." she seemed pleased with her plan of cleansing Chrono's soul.

He gulped. That made it so, so much worse. Would God even accept the apologies of a natural enemy? Even if so, Would the glorious angels accept him as one of their kin? The chances were so slim, the odds so off.

But... he had to do it. For Mary of Magdalene. For Joshua. For all the devils who were born into horrifying sin, and terribly misled all their lives, hopefully to show them there is another way. For the Order- to prove that nothing is set in stone, not even his eternal damnation.

And last, but most certainly not least,...

For Rosette.

They sat on the snow, waiting patiently for the everyone to exit the church before they could enter once again.

"...I'm worried about Joshua." for the third time that night, Rosette instigated another blunt conversation.

Chrono pursed his lips. "Even if we don't find him before its too late, I know they'll go looking for him, and find him for us. And, who knows, maybe we'll be even more capable of helping locate him once we ... have, erm,... a broader perspective." he was not only attempting to console her, but found honesty in his words.

And so, she decided that after, she and Chrono would become Joshua's guardian angels. The thought finally brought her mind some sense of peace, and they stood and headed for the church.

Chrono stood awkwardly in front of the bronze crucification, towering a few feet above him on its platform, feeling strangely out of place. He thought it appropriate to kneel, putting his palms together and lifting them in front his face in a position of prayer, closing his eyes.

_Dear lord,.. I know I have no right, but I am here to beg your forgiveness. I am aware of the awful things I've done in the past, and what I am. But if I could just.... if you can give me one chance, I'll be faithful to you and respectful to your kingdom. _

_Even if sorry is not enough, at least do me this... no, not me- don't do this for me, but for Rosette. Please. Please, keep her safe, let her in, it was never her fault. It was all mine. Damn me, if you will, but spare her sweet, innocent soul. She can still be saved, and so can her brother. Please forgive her brother, for he was so young and did not know what the consequences of his decision were. They... they are pure. If anyone deserves to go to Heaven, its Rosette. And Joshua._

_So.... I hope you take this into consideration... and, I guess,_

_Amen._

His crimson eyes opened, and he stood once again. Rosette smiled brightly at him, and it filled his heart with warmth. He took her hand as he walked by, and she intertwined her fingers with his. Stepping out into the cold, snowy night again, they huddled closer for warmth, settling beneath a tree while staring up at a shining white moon.

"So... I guess its settled, then." She murmured.

"Guess so." was his only reply. His face went bright red when her lips pressed against his cheeks, and he turned his head to face her, their lips unintentionally meeting. They stayed like that for a few moments, before separating to stare at each other, wondering... who had initiated the kiss? Well, neither backed out, so that was a good sign.

"Merry Christmas, Chrono."

"Merry Christmas, Rosette." and there they stayed, ruby clashing with sapphire. They had known...

That was their last Christmas on earth.

But the next was celebrated in a beautiful kingdom with their lord and savior, with many other beings who were thrilled to have made peace with an enemy, a definite sign of hope, with many more Merry Christmases to come.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Merry Christmas, everyone. And don't forget the reason for the season.**

**Happy New Years, too.**

**~Yasu**


End file.
